


Lydia se trouve dans l'ascenseur de son dortoir d'université.

by Delt0ras



Series: Lydia à l'université [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Université AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras





	Lydia se trouve dans l'ascenseur de son dortoir d'université.

Lydia se trouve dans l'ascenseur de son dortoir d'université. Elle vient de passer plusieurs nuits blanches et sort tout juste de son laboratoire après avoir fini le suivit d'une expérience délicate au milieu de la nuit. Elle somnole donc dans l'ascenseur montant à son étage.

La porte s'ouvre au second étage pour laisser entrer une jeune femme. Elle voit Lydia dormir les yeux ouverts dans l'ascenseur et s’inquiète pour elle. Elle lui touche l'épaule pour la réveiller et lui proposer de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Avant que son geste n'est pu aboutir, Lydia attrape son poignet, le vrille pour rapprocher le corps inconnu d'elle. Elle trouve la nuque de la jeune femme et frappe la tête contre le panneau de l'ascenseur. Fort et deux fois. Lydia relâche le corps qui s’affaisse par terre mollement.

Elle descend machinalement à son étage laissant derrière elle la jeune femme inconsciente sur le sol de l'ascenseur. 


End file.
